RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE
by Babykins818
Summary: A JUNIOR MALE COP FALLS IN LOVE WITH HIS SENIOR LADY COP. AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CONCEPT. PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE..
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE**

AUTHORS NOTE

Guys we have seen many stories in which a senior male cop falls in love with his junior and marry her. What happens when a junior male cop starts to love his senior lady cop? How will be it if she is a strict personality? Will he able to confess his love for her?

An entirely different concept on…..

Hey first of tell how is this? Should I continue?

Reply soon. If the reply is positive the first chappy will be updated within one day.

Waiting for your reply

 _ **Shaniha**_


	2. Chapter 1

Friends am here with the first chappy as I assured.

 _ **Abhirikajaan:**_ I will not reveal anything about the main characters now. It will be revealed in upcoming chapters*don't be angry with me guys…it's all are a part of the suspense*.You are correct there is no such couple in CID, but it's related to my thought, you know it's all about my imagination.

 _Sorry to those who said to me to write on sachvi and on purvi &vivek. I had some other idea on this plot._

 _ **THIS CHAPTER SEEMS TO BE NOT RELATED TO MY PLOT. BUT IT'S RELATION TO THE PLOT CAN BE REVEALED BY NEXT CHAPPY.**_ Now we can move to the story.

 _ **RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE**_

 _ **chapter1**_

One normal day in bureau, all are working on their respective desks. After a while, ACP sir came there. All wished him and he too wished them back.

ACP: Dushyant, Kavin and Divya, come into my cabin.

Saying this he moved to his cabin. The trio also followed him.

 _ **INSIDE THE CABIN**_

ACP: you three have to go for a mission. It's to catch a major drug racket who aims at college students.

Kv: sir, when we have to go?

ACP: Tomorrow itself. You three have to go in disguise as college students. Got it?

Trio: yes sir.

ACP: now you can go and pack your stuffs for the journey.

Trio left the bureau and headed towards their home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Next day evening**_

Trio reached Bangalore. ACP sir has arranged his friend's house for them.

At night they assembled in kv&dushu's room

Dushu: so guys, let's discuss the plan once more.

Kv: As per our plan your name will be Arnav mine will be Virat and Divya's will be Pragya.

Divya: Then we have to find the agents of DX gang in that college.

Dushu: correct, so let's try our level best for the success of the mission.

Kv: ok now we can go and sleep. Tomorrow onwards therecomes our sleepless nights.

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **'s college, Bangalore**_

They all entered the campus. The first scene they have seen was a gang ragging a girl. Dushyant watched her keenly. Her face looks like the world's most innocent one, she wore a loose black full sleeve top and a red leggin. She has long silky hair which was curled at the end. Also she had a rectangular spects. He was just staring at her. She was sobbing silently and shivering due to fear. Seeing her like this, trio was boiling in anger.

Divya (came forward and ask): Harassing a poor girl is not the way to show your strength. People like you make the entire manhood ashame.

Guy: do you know who am I ? I don't like girls rising their voice infront of me.

Dushu: hey, we don't want to know who are you?Leave that girl, otherwise…(dushu showed his tightened fist and glared him)

Guy: don't think that you have won. You have to pay for it.

Saying this the guy leaves with his group. They approached towards the girl.

Divya: hi am pragya *remember they are in disguise* what's your name?

Girl: (hesitatingly)A..Al.. Aleesha

Kv: am virat

Dushu: am Arnav. Why are you so scared? Don't worry, they will not make any harm to you.

Aleesha: mm..c..class is going to be ss…started.

Bye.

And she walked away from there.

 _ **On the other hand**_

Guy: boss I don't think that they are ordinary students. The way they spoke was really different.

Boss: Rahul, don't worry. Our men will keep an eye on them.

Rahul: ok boss

 _Days passed like that. Trio got some clues regarding the drug dealers. Meanwhile, they also tried to become friend with Aleesha as dushu started to feel something for her. But she always keep quiet and kept a distance from them. She was much nervous and hesitant to talk to them._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **At some other place**_

Girl: Ramu, they are CID officers. I don't want to reveal my identity to them. So, be careful at each steps.

Ramu: yes ma'am

Girl: keep an eye on that devil Rahul too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some more days passed like that. Our officers got to know tha Rahul's group is the agents of DX gang. They made plan to catch them tonight.

They reach the godown

Kv: dushu, we can attack from backside.

Dushu : ok, divya come on.

They entered through the back door and move forward. Suddenly they were surrounded by number of goons. They start fighting with the goons. Then a goon pointed gun towards divya and said: stop fighting, otherwise I will shoot her.

They both have no option other than to obey.

Rahul: we were expecting you since many days.

We already knew that you are CID officers. Now be ready to die.

But, suddenly a gunshot takes place. The gun fall down from the hands of goon. Everyone shockingly look towards the entrance. They were shocked to see the person. They all asked in unison: tum…!

So who is the person? Why are they shocked?

sorry for mistakes

 _ **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_

 _ **Next update only after getting enough reviews**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **shaniha**_


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for late update. This chapter is not that much interesting. But next chapter onwards it will be more interesting. Pakka…..!

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Now moving to the story….

 _ **RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE**_

 _CHAPTER 2_

Continuation from first chapter

Person: don't move from your position (turned and said to the team which came along with the person) arrest all of them. Don't leave any single person.

The team took hold of Rahul and his group and person move towards trio.

Kv: Aleesha tum…?

Dushu: Aleesha, I can't believe? Ye sab kya hai?

Divya: I can't believe that you are an officer?

Aleesha: guys, listen to me. Am a CBI officer. Mera naam Aleesha nahi hai, am Purvi *guys surprised heina? Yea guysPurvi di was also in disguise* mein waha mission ke liye aayi hoon. I acted like a poor, nervous girl so that no one will doubt me. Did you guys got any wound?

Dushu: no,we are perfectly fine.

Purvi: toh chale? I will drop you?

And they all went from there. The case got solved and trio returned to Mumbai. Dushu was really sad as he started to feel something for purvi. But he has to return as for them duty come first than anything.

 **At Mumbai after 2 weeks**

Everyone was relaxing after solving a case. ACP came out of his cabin and announced.

ACP: Today an officer is going to join here.

Freddy: who is him sir?

ACP: Actually a lady cop. She will share the same designation with Daya and Abhijeet. She is transferred from CBI. She is very strict and efficient in her duty. That's why in this small age she got sr. inspector position. (to duo) I have some work. You two have to manage here.

Abhi: yes sir. Aap befikr jaayiye. We will manage here.

ACP went from there. After sometime a girl in her early twenties entered the bureau. She wore black tight jean and yellow shirt. Her hair was tied in pony tail. She has a tough look and a confident smile was playing on her lips.

Girl: Sr. inspector Purvi reporting on duty.

 _Dushu was overjoyed and astonished to see her. But then became upset as he thought that she is his senior and she will never accept him._

Abhi: welcome to CID Mumbai.

Purvi: thank you sir.

Abhi: no need to call me sir, we are sharing same designation.

Purvi: I can't call you two by name. you are my role model. It was my dream to work with you two.

Daya: come on, I will introduce to others.

He came to Divya, Kv and Dushu. Then Purvi said,

Purvi: no need to introduce them. I know them earlier.

Then he introduced everyone and atlast came to Freddy.

Daya: Inse milo, ye hai Inspector Freddy.

Purvi: hello sir (freddy began to say something. But Purvi cut him) you are elder than me and senior in experience. So, I will call you sir. (than to all) you all will call me my name. No one will call me ma'am. Okay?

All smiled and nodded at her. Soon she mingled with everyone. All were doing their work. But someone was engrossed in thought.

Dushu(pov): huhh…..! she is my senior. How can I tell her about my feelings? What will she think about me? But am not ready to lose her. Ohh god please help me.

Meanwhile another person approached him.

Kv: Dushu.., (no response) Dushu…...(this time a bit louder. This made a jerk in him)

Dushu: why are you shouting?

Kv: I have called you many times. But you were lost somewhere. What are you thinking of?

Dushu: nothing, tu bata kya chhahiye tumko?

Kv: actually I want your help. You know naa I love Naina (oc – Dushu's sister). I want to propose her.

Dushu: sooo sorry….. I have no experience in this field.

Kv: I had already made a plan. You just have to bring have to bring her to that sea-side restaurant.

Dushu: mmm ok…done. (to himself) I wish if I could propose Purvi one day. But am afraid of her anger. (kv shook him)

Kv: what are you thinking?

Dushu: wo..wo…haa how to bring Naina there.

Kv: (teasingly) ohh really? I don't think so? You are thinking about Purvi, am I right?

Dushu: haa yaar… but you know naa she is my senior. She will never feel anything about me. Wo sab chhod. Tumhara plan kya hai?

Kv narrated him the plan and they gave hi-fi to each other. After that they both went back to their work. At the evening all were allowed to go early as no case was reported. Kv was really excited about his plan. He hurried from there after reminding Dushu to bring her there. Dushu felt happy for his sister and sad for himself. He was about to enter in his car, but he stopped as he saw Purvi hitting the car. He came to her.

Dushu: what happened? Why are you hitting t he car like this?

Purvi: the tyre got punctured. Now I have to go by taxi.

Dushu: If you don't mind I will drop you. (to himself) thank god for giving me some time spend with her alone.

Purvi: mmm….ok

They both seated in car and drove off. Dushu was continuously staring her. She is feeling awkard because of his continuous stare. After sometime they reached her house and he leaves from there by bidding her good night.

 _ **PURVI'S HOUSE**_

After taking a shower Purvi sat in balcony with a cup of coffee. She was thinking about her first day in CID.

Purvi's thought: a nice beginning at CID. All the officers are soo good. They treated me like their family. Feeling soo lucky to have a team like this. And what about him? (his thoughts made an unknown smile at her face) how cute Dushu is? (then corrected herself) what are you thinking Purvi? He is your junior. Nothing more than that. But is it true? Then why did his face come to my mind firstly after hearing about my promotion to CID Mumbai. Ohh god, please help me. If he came to know about this, what will he think of me?

Thinking like this she went to bed and drift into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N : I know not soo good chappy. Typed in a hurry. Don't know when post nxt chapter of any of my stories. Because today we have parent's meeting at school. Teachers had said them not to let us use the internet, mobilephone etc., as they will affect our study. But I will try to update soon.**_

 _ **I think you all have understood who the couple is.**_

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **SHANIHA**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Friends sorry for late update. Am late as my hand got fractured. Now also am not fully recovered.**_

 _ **Thanks for all those who reviewed. Pls read and review.**_

 _ **Now back to the story….**_

 _ **RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE**_

CHAPTER3

 _ **Dushu's house**_

Dushu reached his house and Naina opened the door for him. He sat on the couch and drank the water given by her.

Dushu: Naina, mein tumhare liye ek ladka chun liya hai. You have to go with him for a date today. Mein tumhe vaha chhod dunga.

Naina: par bhai…

Dushu: par var kuch nahi you have to go.

Naina: ji bhai (to herself) mein kya karu? I love Kavin. Kaise mei is shaadi se bachh jaiga. Mujhe kuch karna hai. I will tell him that am loving someone else.

Dushu: what are you thinking? Jaao aur jaldi se tayyar ho jaao. We are getting late.

Naina: kuch nahi. Am going.

After sometime she got ready and they left towards their destination. Dushu smiled inside seeing her tensed face. At last they reached their destination – the sea side restaurant. Naina came out of the car.

Dushu: He is waiting for you at table no.18.

Saying this he drove off from there. Naina was very tensed as she don't know how to handle the situation. She reached there and saw a man sitting there. His back was turned towards her.

Naina: (in mind) How should I start? How will I tell him? I will tell him by closing my eyes. (She closed her eyes, cleared her throat and said loudly) dekhiye, mein yaha sirf apne bhai keliye aaya. Mein kisi aur se pyaar karta hun. Please mujhe maaf karo. Mein sirf use shaadi karega.

Voice: Naina…!

She opened her eyes with a soft call. She was astonished, shocked as well as happy to see Kv infront of her standing on his knees holding a ring.

Naina: aap..?

Kv: shhh…. Kuch mat kaho. Aaj mujhe bolne dho. I met many girls since now. But only when I see you, my heart said, I had find the right person for me. Ky? Will you be my life? Will you marry me?

She nodded her head positively and he slipped the ring in her finger.

After that they had their dinner. They left towards their respective houses after spending some quality time with each other.

 _ **Some days later, a morning in bureau**_

 _( duo and acp sir was not there as they went to a conference. Purvi was incharge to head the team in the absence of them)_

Kv and Dushu were the first to reach. They were talking on various matters.

Kv: yaar Dushu,I had already proposed Naina. I know you love Purvi. Toh phir kyu tum use batane keliye tayyar nahi hain?

Dushu: what are you talking Kv? Wo senior hai mera. And moreover you know naa she is a strict personality.

Kv: will you forget her and marry someone else?

Dushu: mere kehne ka matlab ye nahi hain. I want some time.

They stopped their talking as they saw Purvi entering the bureau. She was in her angry avatar. Pankaj came behind her.

Pankaj: ma'am am so sorry. I really forgot to do that one.

Purvi: Pankaj… stop this. What do you mean by saying forgot to do? Haan..? you are a CID officer and this much irresponsibility…..? huhh

Pankaj: (in low tone) am sorry

Purvi: I had told yesterday itself that it's very important file and you have to submit it early morning to the head quarters. Do you know that how much I had heard from that dcp? I don't want any fault from your side here after, got it?

Pankaj: (with down head) I will not repeat this again.

 _On the other side_

Dushu: dekha tumne? If I go to her to tell about my feelings, she will eat me up.

Kv: so, what are you going to do?

Dushu: what else I can do except waiting.

Kv: haa tum wait karo….. zindgi bhaar wait karo. you can propose her after the retirement. At that time she will not be your senior. I will publish it in the main page of news paper. (And said in a rhythm) Retired Dushyant and Purvi is going to be married at the age of 75. All of you are cordially invitedfor the marriage.

And he burst out into laugh.

Dushu: kv….. tume toh mein….ruk ja tu…. mein abhi batata hun.

But they have to stop their silly fight as a case was reported. All of them went to the crime scene.

 _ **At the crime spot**_

Purvi and kv was examining the body.

Kv: it looks like he is killed with knife.

Purvi: mm… Nikhil sent the body to forensic lab. Aur baki sab log zara aas paas dekho.

Purvi and Dushu were searching in the bedroom for any clue. Purvi saw something at the top of the cupboard. She took the file from there and tuned. But she was collided with Dushu who was standing just behind her. Dushu held her from waist and all the papers fell on them. She clutched his shirt tightly. Both were lost in each other's eyes.

 _Aankhon mein ter_

 _Ajab si ajab si adayein hai_

 _Hoo aankkhon mein teri_

 _Ajab si ajab si aadayein hai_

 _Dil ko banade jo patang saa se_

 _Yeh teri who hawaaien hai *2_

They stood in this position for some time. Just then Shreya & Kv entered there.

Shreya: Purvi, hume ek photo mila hai. Issme….

But she stopped in middle by seeing them in that position.

They both came out of their eye-lock. They looked in different direction in embarrassment.

Purvi: tum kuch kehrehi thi hai naa?

Shreya: haa wo… (and she said about the clue they got)

By evening they solved the case and all were relaxing in the bureau.

Kv: Dushu, ek baat bolu?

Dushu: tum kabse permission lene ke liye shuru kiya?

Kv: Purvi loves you….!

Dushu: kya? Kisne kaha?

Kv: kisi bhi nahi. I had saw how you two were lost in each other's eyes.

Dushu: (dreamily) mm… wo toh hai.

Kv: aaj hi sahi mauka hai. Ask her for dinner and tell about your feeling for her.

Dushu: par….

Kv: koyi par var nahi hai. Go and ask her.

Kv forced Dushu to go to her. And at last Dushu somehow gained courage and went to her. She was updating data base.

Dushu: Purvi…!

Purvi: kya hai Dushyant?

Dushu: Purvi, wo… wo… (Kv signaled him through eyes to go ahead)

Purvi: kya wo... wo… kar rahi ho?

Dushu: mmm haa ye file complete hogayi. Tum ek baar isse cross check karo.

Purvi: haa give it.

Kv was really disappointed by Dushu's act. When he returned to his desk Kv burst out.

Kv: kyaa yaar…. Itni bhi himmat nahi hai tumse.

Dushu: mujhse nahi hoga. Seeing her words get stuck in my throat.

Kv: huhh….! Tumse kuch nahi hoga. Naina is better than you.

Saying this he went from there. Dushu felt very sad for himself.

Dushu:(pov) kaash mein tumse keh paoongi…! Hey bhagwaan…. Pls mujhe himmat de do..

 **~end~**

 _ **I will end this story in next chapter. I had lost my idea on this plot.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_


End file.
